guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Claude
Claude, Cultist Henchman Nation: Ascalon Profession: Necromancer Armament: Staff Claude was not mentioned prior to reaching the Shiverpeaks. From his dialogue, he has lost all his loved ones during the Searing, and has turned from the worship of life to the worship of death. He is available for hire starting from Yak's Bend until replaced by Eve from the Thunderhead Keep mission onwards. Location *Kryta *Maguuma Jungle (all towns and outposts) *Crystal Desert (all towns and outposts) *Shiverpeak Mountains (all towns and outposts except Deldrimor War Camp, Marhan's Grotto, and Thunderhead Keep) Skills used * * * * * * From Dragon's Lair on, and in Hard Mode: * Evaluation Claude is more useful to have around than Dunham or Reyna in most situations, because of the energy regeneration he gives with Blood Ritual. Pros *Blood Ritual is used effectively in and out of combat to keep up casters' energy. *Uses Vampiric Gaze, and to a lesser extent Shadow Strike, for self-healing. *Vampiric Gaze, Shadow Strike, Soul Leech and Strip Enchantment all ignore armor. *Soul Leech is very effective against casters. *Can remove enchantments. Cons *Because of his offensive spells and self-healing capability, he tends to be closer to the frontlines than other casters, and he usually gets targeted first. *Blood Ritual carries a health sacrifice of 17%, and Claude likes to cast it early and often. This tends to tax the healing capabilities of the Monk henchmen. Dialogue :"I was once a dedicate of Dwayna. Since the Searing, after watching all that I knew and loved perish before my eyes, I have felt the call of Grenth in my soul. What do you think awaits us in the great beyond?" Quotes Idle quotes in Ascalon: *''"I hardly recognise Ascalon since the searing."'' Idle quotes in the Shiverpeak Mountains: *''"Do the Dwarves bury their dead?"'' *''"Funny that we had an alliance with the Dwarves for so long, but I never once saw one in Ascalon City."'' *''"I once knew a ranger who climbed up into these mountains to do his hunting."'' *''"If someone freezes to death, does their flesh still smell bad?"'' *''"Sometimes the steam from my breath makes interesting shapes. That last one looked like a crow."'' Idle quotes in Kryta: *''"I never understood sand."'' *''"It's amazing that Kryta fared so well during the Charr invasion."'' *''"My skin doesn't do very well under this kind of sunlight."'' *''"Not so long ago the Krytans were our enemies. Funny how fire raining from the sky can change all that."'' *''"Somehow, the undead rising from the swamps is not as comforting as I would have hoped."'' Idle quotes in the Maguuma Jungle: *''"Anyone who can live here can't be all that bad."'' *''"I find the darkness in the depth of the jungle very comforting."'' *''"I like plants as long as they are brown or drink blood."'' *''"I'm not quite sure what to make of the Shining Blade."'' *''"The dry parts of the jungle are my favorite."'' Idle quotes in the Crystal Desert: *''"Do you think any of these cultures buried their dead? Maybe the bones were buried and the wind uncovered them."'' *''"I could use a nap."'' *''"The bones everywhere really make me feel at home."'' *''"Those sand wurms look particularly nasty."'' *''"Why would anyone come out here to do anything but die?"'' Battle quotes: *''"Death has such a lovely smell."'' *''"Take a look around. You will miss this world when you're gone."'' *''"Tell Grenth that Sergio sends his best."'' *''"There are no angels where you are going."'' *''"You will enjoy death. I assure you."'' Notes *Claude uses the emotes of a Ranger rather than a Necromancer. *The battle quote "Tell Grenth that Sergio sends his best." appears odd as it is unlikely that Firstwatch Sergio would be named. Perhaps at some point during development, their names were swapped or changed, but this quote was never corrected. It could also be that they were friends and he's just passing on his "well wishes" to Grenth. Category:Henchmen (Prophecies)